


Stay Still

by 1991



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Festival, Fetus Louis, Fluff, M/M, current zayn, cuteness, facepaint, giggles, idk - Freeform, pure fucking fluff that will make your heart explode, side niam, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1991/pseuds/1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Louis are going to a festival and Louis can't keep still while Zayn is doing his face paint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Still

         Louis giggled as he jumped from couch to couch, his christmas sock covered feet landing on the cushions with ease as the wood creaked beneath them. Louis was an innocent lad, didn't think much about what's going on around the world or even across the street. His boyfriend shielded him from all of the horrible things so that he wouldn't loose his personality.

           

As Louis' foot landed on one of the cushions that was placed on the floor it slipped and he fell rather quickly on his bum with a banging sound. The smaller boy pouted, his bum hurt  _and_ he had just fallen into the "lava." Zayn rushed out of the bathroom with just a towel hanging low on his hips and a toothbrush in his mouth. The droplets water from his hair was dripping onto the wooden floor, which he would probably end up slipping on later.

 

 "Are you alright?"Zayn as rushing over to Louis, clutching onto the blue toothbrush. Louis nodded, looking up at Zayn while he played with his feet. Zayn let out a sigh before chuckling and helping the smaller boy off the floor. It was Louis who nearly slipped because of the water on the floor, crashing against Zayn's chest who wrapped his arms around him so that the boy wouldn't fall. Louis let out an adorable little squeak in fright, stabilizing his small feet. The smaller looked up at Zayn who was looking down at him with wide eye's.

 

"Hi."

 

Zayn rolled his eyes with a smile of fond on his face. A small drop of water fell onto Louis' nose causing him to scrunch it up and giggle. Zayn leaned down and kissed it away causing Louis to bite his lip and bat his eyelashes. Zayn looked into Louis' pretty blue eyes which were staring right back into his hazel one's. He let go of Louis who whined when he noticed Zayn had gotten his sweater wet.

 

"You're gonna have to change for the festival anyways."Zayn reminded and Louis shot him a glare.

 

"I'm gonna finish up what I was doing, could you bring the facepaint to the kitchen please?"Zayn asked and Louis nodded, scurrying off to the bedroom cutely making Zayn bite his lip because his boyfriend was just  _so_ cute. Zayn went back to the bathroom and brushed his teeth before drying and styling his hair. Walking to the bedroom he decided he was just going to wear boxers because he didn't want to stain them with paint.

 

Walking into the kitchen he saw louis was already sitting on one of the chairs, playing with the facepaint by mixing different colors together. "Don't waste all of it."Zayn said startling the smaller lad, causing him to jump in his seat.

 

"Don't scare me like that."Louis huffed as Zayn hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek. Louis couldn't help but blush cutely, sticking his tongue out at his older boyfriend.

 

"Do you want me to do you first?"Zayn asked and the feather haired boy nodded, getting up from the chair. Zayn thought about it for a moment before sitting on the wooden chair and pulling Louis onto his lap by his hips. Louis giggled as he swung one of his legs over Zayn's thighs so that he was straddling him, facing him. Louis leaned down and gave Zayn and eskimo kiss making them both smile. Zayn reached over to grab the yellow face paint. He put a bit on his pointer finger before dabbing a dot just below Louis' eye. The blue eye'd boy giggled, shifting in his lap. 

 

"How is it funny?"Zayn questioned, his eyebrows threaded together.

 

"It tickles."Louis said as Zayn dabbed another dot, leaving a space between them for a different color. He finished one side before moving onto dabbing dots just above Louis' eyebrow on the opposite side of his face. The moment he pressed his finger Louis couldn't stop fidgeting and giggling. He gave Louis a warning look making him simply make a popping sound with his mouth in response.

 

"Louis you have to stay still unless you want this to turn out horrid."He reminded and Louis nodded attempting to keep himself still. Zayn sighed continuing what he was doing but couldn't help but laugh at the concentrated look on his face. Louis pouted, attempting to look mad which just made Zayn laugh more because his mad face was too cute.

 

"And you say I need to calm down."Louis said crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"You're right, you're right, I'm sorry baby."Zayn chuckled, getting the pink facepaint and putting a bit on his finger so that he could put it in between the dots he already dabbed on Louis' soft cheek. Louis giggled as Zayn's hair tickled his forehead because he had leaned in to clean a bit that had dripped. 

 

"Are we meeting up with Niam downstairs?"Louis questioned as more face paint was being dotted on his cheek, Zayn made a confused face before nodding.

 

"Why do you call them Niam?"He questioned a small smirk playing on his lips and Louis shrugged before going on to explaining what ship's were and how they worked for what seemed like the hundredth time to zayn because the boy simply couldn't get his head wrapped around the fact that Louis shipped destiel  **like his life depended on it.**

 

"Are you done yet?"Louis said impatiently, swinging his legs back and fourth. Zayn shook his head making him sigh and let out a bored sigh. After five minutes Zayn was finally done with his so called masterpiece. Zayn handed him a hand mirror so Louis could examine his work, yeah it looked pretty good.

 

"I love it."Louis said bouncing up and down excitedly on his lap. They both heard Zayn's phone beep and turned their heads to face it. Since Louis was closer he picked it up and read the text message that was on the screen. It was from Liam and it said how they were waiting for them in the lobby. 

 

"We better get going then."Zayn said after Louis showed him the text.

 

"But you don't have any facepaint."Louis said and Zayn shrugged, assuring him that it was okay. Without warning Louis put his fingers in the paint and swiped a few messy stripes on Zayn's cheeks. 

 

"There."Louis said in content before getting off Zayn's lap. The raven haired lad just looked at him with wide eyes before deciding it was too late to wipe it off and it would make Louis sad if he didn't go with facepaint. In order to make his boyfriend happy he walked around the festival all night with messy facepain, but it was alright, because he was with Louis.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot on this site I hope it didn't suck too much lol and sorry it's so short, its supposed to be that way.


End file.
